fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Na początek może Chiny? cz.2
Around The World ''' '''Odcinek 2 Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Chiny 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj czekają was dwa zadania. Zadanie numer 1. Zacząć zbierać ryż z pola ryżowego. '''Kyle: '''Ja chcę jeszcze jedną osobe do naszej drużyny ''zaczyna panikować 'Kyle: '''Przegramy! Przegramy! '''Sonny: '''Izzy możesz go uspokoić. '''Izzy: '''O! Czyli mam go zabić? '''Sonny: '''Nie tylko sprawić by był nieprzytomny. '''Izzy: '''Dobra! ''Izzy łapie Kyle'a za ucho, a on zasypia 'Philip: '''No to musimy sobie poradzić w czwórkę. '''Chris: '''A drugie zadanie to dobiegnąć do mety która jest umiejscowiona gdzieś na murze chińskim. OK to zaczynamy! Pola Ryżowe ''wszyscy biegną na pola '' Nie mający pomysłu na nazwe drużyny 100px '''Sonny: '''Dobra mamy napełnić ten wielki kufer ryżem. '''Trent: '''No to lepiej bierzmy się do pracy. '''Philip: '''Ehh i musimy to zrobić w czwórkę. '''Izzy: '''O mam genialny pomysł! ''Izzy zaczyna popać jak pies i skrzynia szybko się napełnia 'Sonny: '''Super Izzy. '''Trent: '''Tak! Wygramy to zadanie! ''Kyle ocucił się 'Kyle: '''Już jest zadanie? '''Philip: '''Tak od około 6 minut. '''Kyle: '''Dobra Zabieramy się do roboty! '''Izzy: '''Nie musimy. Bo Izzy skończyła! ''drużyna biegnie w strone muru chińskiego Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Arthur: '''Wiem nie powinienem narzekać, ale w końcu jestem jedynym chłopakiem w naszej drużynie. '''Heather: '''Dobra ludzie trzeba obierać. '''Lindsay: '''Patrzcie jaki wianuszek zrobiłam z tych łodyżek! '''Bridgette: '''Lindsay. Proszę cię obieraj. Drużyna Kyle'a już dawno poszła na wyścig. '''Lindsay: '''No dobra, dobra. '''Vera: '''Jedno, dwa, trzy nasionka. '''Arthur: '''Ja też mam trzy nasionka. '''Vera: '''Super wygrywamy! '''Arthur: '''Hej Verka. Czy to nie Rick stoi tam za drzewem i robi ci zdjęcia. ''Vera wyjmuje z wody jakiegoś węgorza i rzuca nim w Rick'a 'Vera: '''Spadaj! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Vera: 'Wiem. To nie było miłe co zrobiłam. Ale zrobie wszystko by sięod niego uwolnić. '''Millie: '''Nie widzę dużego sensu w tym obieraniu. '''Heather: '''Ja też nie, ale zadanie to zadanie. ''20 minut później 'Bridgette: '''Gotowe nareszcie! '''Heather: '''Ok biegiem, jeszze nie wszystko stracone. Wredni Pasażerowie 100px '''Gwen: '''Dobra obierajcie. '''Ivan: '''Wy obierajcie. Ja nie chcę zamoczyć nowych butów. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Venus: 'Ivan to dzieciak. Nie wiem, jakim cudem dochodzi tak daleko. Ehh mógłby odpaść. '''Venus: '''O zamknij się wreszcie. '''Aminet: '''Właśnie. Jak nie chcesz pomagać. To nam nie przeszkadzaj. '''LeShawna: '''Właśnie. Uhh jak gorąco. ''Aminet zmierzyła LeShawne zabójczym wzrokiem 'JJ: '''Dobra. Zostały dwie drużyny tylko my i Zjadacze. Chyba jednak nie będziemy dzisiaj na eliminacji. '''Gwen: '''Oby. Ja nie chcę się z nikim żegnać teraz jeszcze. '''Venus: '''No ja też nie. '''Gwen: '''Dobr obierajmy szybciej. '''LeShawna: '''Czekajcie wyjdźcie z tego błota chcę coś spróbować. ''wszyscy wychodzą, a LeShawna robi wielką bombe do tego błota. 'Ivan: '''Aaa! To armagedon! ''wszyscy (oprócz LeShawny) ze strachu tulą się do siebie) 'Aminet: '''Ja nie chcę zginąć w tak głupi sposób! ''wielkie plusk! 'Gwen: '''LeShawna! Tak skrzynia jest pełna! '''LeShawna: '''A nie mówiłam że wam pomogę! '''Aminet: '''Szybko na mur już, już. Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px '''Owen: '''Ryż! '''Rick: '''Vera! '''Agata: '''Dobra musimy sobie poradzić w czwórkę już!! '''Harold: '''Dlaczego wydaje mi się że przegramy. '''Cody: '''Bo już nikogo tutaj poza nami nie ma! '''DJ: '''Nie! Ja nie chcę odpaść! '''Agata: '''Spoko DJ. Jak przegramy to pewnie wyleci Owen, albo Rick. '''Cody: '''Hej! Mam genialny pomysł! '''Agata: '''No gadaj! '''Cody: '''Rick! Vera jest tam zakopana! '''Rick: '''O nie! Vera! ''Rick kopie tak szybko że po chwili skrzynia jest pełna 'Rick: '''Hej! Gdzie jest Vera? '''DJ: '''Tam na murze ucieka! '''Rick: '''Vera! '''Agata: '''Ok biegniemy ludzie! Krótka tabela wyników 100px1/4 100px2/4 100px3/4 100px4/4 Na Wielkim Chińskim Murze ''z powietrza widać jak Wredni Pasażerowie próbują wyprzedzić Nie mających ... i tak dalej Nie mający pomysłu na nazwe drużyny 100px 'Kyle: '''Tak, już prawie meta kochani! '''Sonny: '''Super! O ludzie! Ale się ciesze. '''Trent: '''Ale uwarzajmy na Wrednych Pasażerów idą w łeb, włeb za nami! '''Izzy: '''Nie uda im się! Izzy tego dopilnuje. '''Cała drużyna: '''Izzy biegnij i nie wyziwiaj. Mamy szansę na pirwszą klase. '''Izzy: '''Dobra. ''przy mecie. 'Kyle: '''Tak pierwsi! '''Philip: '''Udało nam się! Super! '''Chris: '''A na dodatek wygrywacie dzisiaj pierwszą klasę! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Sonny: 'Tak pierwsza klasa! Juhu! '''Chris: '''Dobra poczekajcie. Teraz musimy czekać na innych. Wredni Pasażerowie 100px '''Gwen: '''A niech to oni są już na mecie! '''Venus: '''Spoko będziemy drudzy. '''Ivan: '''Ehh dlaczego! '''JJ: '''Bo komuś nie chciało się obierać. '''Ivan: '''Pff pozwij mnie. '''LeShawna: '''Nie kłućcie się tylko biegnijcie żesz. ''meta 'Chris: '''Gratuluje zdobycia drugiej klasy. '''Aminet: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Stańcie z boku. Musimy poczekać jeszcze na dwie drużyny. Eklerkowi Zjadacze i Słodkie Podróżniczki (razem) 100px 100px '''Rick: '''Vera! '''Vera: '''Aaa! ''Rick potyka się i spada na Vere i zostają w tyle z szału zadaniem wszysyc pobiegli dalej. 'Rick: '''Zostaliśmy sami kochanie! '''Vera: '''Puszczaj mnie! '''Rick: '''Dlaczego kochana? '''Vera: '''Nie jestem twoja żadna kochana. Ehh dlaczego Chris cię nie mógł zabić. '''Rick: '''Bo, za bardzo cię kocham. ''tymczasem 'Bridgette: '''Hej widzę mete! ''Słodkie Podróżniczki przekraczają mete, a Eklerkowi Zjadacze zaraz za nimi 'Chris: '''Powiedział bym że Eklerkowych Zjadaczy czeka eliminacja, ale nie bo nie ma przy nich Ricka, a u Podróżniczek Very. '''Arthur: '''O nie Vera pewnie walczy z Rickiem. '''Chris: '''Nie możesz znowu przekroczyć lnii mety inaczej zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany Arthur. '''Arthur: '''Uda ci się Verko. '''Cody: '''Nie Rick zgłupiał czy co? '''DJ: '''Przez niego przegramy. ''tymczasem 'Vera: '''Puszczaj żesz mnie. ''Vera wykopuje Ricka wysoko i daleko w powietrze 'Vera: '''O nie! ''Vera biegnie szybko do mety na mecie 'Rick: '''Aaa! ''Rick przekracza linie mety i łamie sobie kilka kości 'Agata: '''Tak! '''Harold: '''Super nikt z nas nie wyleci! '''Cody: '''Tak! ''Vera dobiega do mety 'Chris: '''Eklerkowi Zjadacze. Zostajecie. Nikt z was dzisiaj nie wyleci! '''Rick: '''Auu. Hura. Auu. '''Chris: '''A z was Podróżniczki Dzisiaj kogoś pożegnamy. Ceremonia 100px '''Chris: '''W tym sezonie, to paszport oznacza nietykalność. Dlatego idźcie do kabiny do głosowania i zastęplujcie paszport osoby która ma wylecieć. No to może na początek Millie. (kabina do głosowania)'Millie: 'Przykro mi Verka, ale przez ciebie przegraliśmy. (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'LIndsay: 'Jakie to fajne! (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Arthur: 'Sorry Lin-Lin (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Vera: 'Przepraszam (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Heather: 'Vera! (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Bridgette: 'Hmm... '''Chris: '''Tak, tak, tak, tak. Dobra mam już głosy. Heather i Bridgette jesteście bezpieczne. '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Bridgette: '''Dzięki Chris. '''Chris: '''Arthur i Millie jesteście bezpieczni. '''Millie: '''Tak! '''Arthur: '''Nie błagam! '''Chris: '''Vera i Lindsay. A ostatni paszport jest dla ... ... '''Chris: '''Lindsay! Vero to twój koniec. Czas powiedzieć papa. '''Vera: '''No to pa ludzie. ''zakłada spadochron 'Arthur: '''Pa kochana. '''Lindsay: '''Papa będę tęsknić. '''Vera: '''Ja też! ''skacze '''Chris: '''No i tak została już piątka Podróżkiczek. Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie kolejny Odcinek Around The World! Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World